Indulgence
by Natmonkey
Summary: Shortly after returning from the dead, Shepard enthusiastically assures Joker of her gratitude for his past services.


_Written in collaboration with the wonderful Draguna, this is my first (and maybe only) _Mass Effect_ story. This idea has been swimming in my head for a while, and I finally got it out with a little help from my friend. _

* * *

Joker quickly spins around in his brand-new seat upon hearing a distinct set of footsteps. Life is beautiful at the moment: fancy new ship, the ability to walk without needing too much aid… He is poised to assail his Commander with comments about the first thing that comes to mind (the awesomeness and breathability of the _leather_ seats), but quickly swallows his words. No whining about that annoying EDI for now either, because for the first time, he sees Shepard display something that suspiciously resembles nervous behavior. "Commander?" The pilot raises a curious eyebrow at the usually so stoic woman biting her lower lip, fingers knotted together. "Anything the matter?"

Shepard stays silent. The corners of her mouth twitch nervously as she gestures for him to turn his chair back around, which he does posthaste. Joker never hesitates when it comes to Shepard's orders. Oddly enough, the Commander kneels before him; an uneasy feeling settles in the pit of his stomach. What the deuce is going on here? Finally she opens her mouth: "Look, Joker, I…" Her words falter and Shepard averts her eyes. "_Shit_." A storm seems to pass over her face for a moment. "This is fucking ridiculous," the marine mutters under her breath. After several minutes, during which Joker looks everywhere for an escape of some sort without finding one, Shepard manages to fix her dark brown eyes on her companion's face again. "Thank you."

"What?" He hasn't the foggiest what she is talking about. "I can't really follow, Commander."

"Oh, I'm just talking about the countless times you've saved my ass and how grateful I am for that…" With a slight chuckle, she carefully lays a hand on Joker's knee. He tenses under the unexpected contact, but the hand stays where it is. "Having been sort of dead for two years, I've come to realize something." Her gaze is smoldering, and the pilot feels his skin heat up under the intensity of it. "I could die again," she continues. Her tongue darts out of her mouth to nervously moisten her lips. An innocent gesture, but still. _Sexy_. Joker is getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. "So I've decided that from now on, I'm just going to do whatever the fuck I want." Shepard's lips curl into a naughty-looking smile, her hand creeping up the inside of her pilot's thigh.

Just as Joker is about to try and be funny, _anything_ to break the tension, she reaches his groin. No more comedy; all that passes his lips is a weak whimper. The Commander looks up at him, a look of triumph plastered to her features. Her searching fingers have found what they were obviously looking for. Slowly they stroke him up and down, lingering at sensitive spots that make him shudder. Finally the pilot regains his voice, albeit quivering and hoarse. "Commander…"

And of course that stupid EDI has to pipe up too: "I believe this is highly inappro-…" Shepard mutes the AI's volume faster than the speed of lightning, making Joker cheer inwardly. He can't stand that thing.

"I will decide what's appropriate," the Commander murmurs. Her hand momentarily stops blowing his mind, hesitantly moves to his zipper. She looks up at him, dark eyes searching for permission. When the pilot makes no move to stop her, since he is too damned surprised to even move a muscle, Shepard unzips his trousers. The sound of the zipper coming down seems extraordinarily loud in the silent space. Silent, apart from the noises of a man and a woman breathing heavily.

Joker still hasn't the faintest idea what is happening to him. Is this another one of those dreams from which he wakes up sweating and with a raging hard-on? It would certainly qualify. He watches, frozen to his comfy leather seat, as Shepard reveals his now very hard cock. A blush creeps into his face at her appreciative whistle. The paralysis of his tongue at long last ceases. "But, Commander," he sputters. "What if someone comes in here?" Not that he wants her to stop, or anything. Not at all.

Without immediately replying, Shepard bends down. His erection is nestled snugly against the palm of her hand; she touches her surprisingly soft lips against the tip, and he almost melts away. His hands grab the armrests so hard, his knuckles turn white. Not moaning out loud is a true struggle. The Commander chuckles. "Nobody..." Kiss. "Will see..." Lick. "Me..." Kiss. "Here." After another little lick, she grins up at him. "Don't worry; I checked."

Joker quickly thinks that over. She's absolutely right. His heart is hammering in his chest. So it's really going to happen. Or something. Might be that he wakes up at a critical moment. Still _so_ worth it! He has never thought of his Commander that way, but she looks awfully attractive, kneeling between his legs like that. Showering him with attention. There is no sense in struggling against her, is there? After all, this remarkable woman is his commanding officer; anything she says, goes. And he doesn't actually want to prevent this. It's not like they're still part of the Alliance; certainly Cerberus won't exact punishment on them for some hanky-panky. Just as he is settling into his chair more comfortably, he feels a pair of pliant lips enclosing the first inch or so of his cock. Her tongue flicks across the very tip, causing Joker's breath to hitch in his throat. The next moment, he is almost fully engulfed by the moist heat that is her mouth.

Fingers almost tearing the armrests to pieces and eyes squeezed shut, he revels in the firm pressure of her mouth, the caresses of her tongue. Then her hand joins the effort, and oh _man_, is it difficult not to immediately finish. But he wants this to last, so with great difficulty and concentration, he manages to hold off. The wish to see everything Shepard is doing to him, no, _for_ him, makes the pilot open his eyes and look at her. However, the Commander's chin-length dark locks are hanging down, concealing her activities like a curtain. He isn't quite sure whether or not to touch her; in the end, he decides to do it anyway. Gingerly Joker reaches out to smooth her hair behind her ears.

Shepard then gazes up at him with a smile on her face. A genuine smile, affection shining through it. Suddenly she looks like the most beautiful woman in the world to him, even with those creepy scars. The filthy, utterly sexy slurping noise she happens to produce snaps him right out of just staring at her with his jaw in his lap. His clothes are sticking to his skin; his pulse is almost dangerously quick; it takes every ounce of his willpower not to instantly erupt inside his Commander's mouth. The pleasant tension gets much, much worse when Shepard reaches into his trousers with her free hand. She cups his family jewels with care, gently massages them. And she does it exactly right. The touches of her hands and mouth feel so amazing, a half-choked moan flies from between the pilot's clenched teeth.

The sensations dull down slightly as Shepard takes her mouth off him. "Try to keep it down a little," she mutters, lips twitching in amusement. "They may not see us, but they're not deaf either." Her hand glides up and down his length, the motion smooth and slippery from the moisture she has left on him. Just the sight of that has him biting back another moan. "Am I going to have to stop this, Joker?" she teases, eyes sparkling with glee.

"Oh no, Commander, please don't." He doesn't care that he is virtually begging, his voice no more than a raspy, pathetic whimper. Anything to feel that warmth again, that wetness. "_Please_, don't stop."

Shepard smiles. "Glad that you're so enthusiastic." Apparently she is too, because she sucks him in as if he is some kind of medicine. Her head bobs up and down with renewed fervor; her hands never stopped what they were doing in the first place. Strands of her hair keep on blocking his view. Time and time again Joker tucks unruly locks behind her ears, so he can see himself disappear into her, reappear, disappear... Finally he gives up and buries his hands in her hair. That should do it. The Commander gives an unexpected moan, the vibrations of which push him even closer to the edge.

Perceptive as always, Shepard produces another low rumble deep in her throat. She peers up at him, fever in her eyes and a deep flush on her cheeks. Her mouth is incredibly hot, wet, skilled... And then those vibrations. He cannot possibly keep it down, no matter how hard he tries. Thankfully, Shepard doesn't chastise her disobedient subordinate in any way; the delighted expression on her face tells him that she loves his reactions and is thoroughly enjoying his cock. Which only makes it all the sexier. Joker mentally applauds himself for not having come yet, although it can hardly be far away.

The naughty, even wicked look his Commander shoots him, gets him to throb in anticipation. Eyes still locked with his, she greedily devours him farther and farther. He hits the rear of her mouth and marvels at how deep she's taking him in. Fully expecting her to glide back up his cock, Joker utters a surprised yelp when he slips into her throat instead. Shepard milks him with that tight channel, simultaneously gliding up and down his shaft. In order to delay his orgasm, he conjures up an image of an unattractive elcor and squat volus doing a funny dance. Amusing, but it doesn't work. Next one then. A krogan, threatening to smash in his skull? Frightening, yet ineffective. For some reason he sees an asari in his mind, slowly undoing her long dress. What? _No_! Quickly he imagines the sexy blue-skinned humanoid in a hideous knitted sweater and quietly laughs to himself. Much better.

Still, not even a real show of dancing aliens being put up right in front of them could distract Joker from Shepard's snug, wet throat around his cock. Finally it becomes too much; try as he might, the pilot cannot hold back any longer. His hands tighten against the marine's head, unconsciously pushing her a little deeper into his lap. Joker shuts his eyes and simply lets go. Waves of pleasure, stronger than he has ever experienced before, course through his body over and over and over again. The only sound he makes is a series of gasps. After who knows how long spent in climax, the sensations gradually cease and he relaxes. _Whoa_. He never thought that he would get a blowjob from a commanding officer, but here it is. Who could have thought it would be the best he's ever had? Even now he is still oozing his viscous fluid.

Shepard abruptly breaks away from him, spluttering and gasping for air. "Holy shit! I thought I was going to choke!" she wheezes. Rubbing her throat, she swallows a few times. A few drops of her subordinate's seed have spilled from her mouth, onto her chin. "Oh, man."

"Sorry about that, Commander." It feels strange addressing her so formally after so intimate an act, but perhaps it would be even stranger using her first name. "I couldn't really control myself there." Suddenly feeling a bit awkward and guilty, Joker can't even properly look her in the eye. "Sorry."

"No, no..." With a smile she bends forward and licks him clean, eliciting a few strained giggles due to the post-orgasmic sensitivity. "It's no problem at all." She even neatly zips him back up. It's as though nothing has happened; that is, if you were to pay no attention to their unusually rosy faces and jagged breathing. And the stray droplets of come on Shepard. Sexy, but it can't be good for her image.

Joker reaches out his hand. "You have some... some... uh, you have something right here." He really can't bring himself to explicitly name the substance he accidentally spilled on her. With his forefinger he clears away all liquid and makes to wipe it on his pants, but the Commander seizes his wrist.

"Don't." She shakes her head, slowly bringing his hand closer to her face. "I want every little drop you've given me," she whispers huskily. His finger disappears into her mouth, where she eagerly claims what she wants.

Humming in appreciation, Joker bites his lip. That right there is possibly the hottest thing he has ever seen. Right behind watching a woman worship his cock with her mouth. "Commander?"

"Hmm?" His digit shoots from between her lips with a wet plop. "What is it?" Smacking her lips like she's just tasted her favorite food, she eyes him expectantly.

"Why me?" Not that he doesn't appreciate it. Hell, there aren't many things that he has ever appreciated more than this.

Shepard rises from the floor. "Well..." A pleased grin splits her face as she gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "The best damned helmsman in the Alliance fleet deserves to be pampered like a fucking prince, don't you think?"

For maybe the first time in his life, the pilot doesn't just wholeheartedly agree with that. He shyly looks away, mumbling something to the effect of _aw, shucks_. "I'm... I'm not with the Alliance fleet anymore," is what he finally comes up with. "I mean, no... Maybe... Thank you?"

"It was long overdue." Shepard chuckles at his awkwardness. Seems that she finds it all endearing, which is a good thing. Even if he kind of feels like a fool. "I better not distract you for much longer. Remember..." Bending down, she brings her face close to his. "If you need anything, you know where to find me," Shepard all but purrs into his ear. One more suggestive wink, and the Commander exits the bridge.

Joker quickly spins his chair around, so he can watch the movement of muscle under her skin-tight clothing. Hmmm... Sounds like she just made him an offer he can't refuse.


End file.
